La Cloche Sonna au Rythme des Sabots
by The Nymph'Nagisa
Summary: Une vie morne seulement rythmée par l'insupportable cloche de ce stupide orphelinat. Il sombre, il se relève, et il se noie. Il les déteste tous. La guerre, les animaux, Madeleine, le jardinier, les hommes... Mais le détesterait-il lui ? Deux OS. Kid!lock. (histoire écrite en imaginant une romance Johnlock à la suite de cette fic qui conte leur rencontre)
1. La Cloche Sonna

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour ( pour vous jouez un mauvais tour !) sur le fandom de Sherlock pour une troisième fanfiction ! Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un OS, que ce soit un poème ou une nouvelle humoristique.**

 **"La Cloche Sonna Au Rythme des Sabots" est une histoire en deux chapitres:**

 **Le premier est du point de vu de Sherlock, le deuxième de John, et présente leur rencontre dans un AU Kid!lock, à une époque et des lieux lointains et indéterminés, dans un orphelinat. Bien que je n'ai pas prévu de suite, je vois à la suite de cette rencontre une magnifique histoire d'amour Johnlock partagée entre les murs de cet établissement !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira car cette fic est mon petit bébé ! Aller, bonne lecture =3**

 **PS: je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté mes fanfictions, les ont ajouté à leur favoris ou qui les suivent ! Merci beaucoup, je vous adore, c'est en pensant à vous que je publie ce soir ! Gros bisous !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède que l'idée, le texte, et les personnages inventés !**

 _Merci à Lucas_

* * *

 **La Cloche Sonna au Rythme des Sabots**

 _ **Première Partie- La Cloche Sonna...**_

La vitre était crasseuse. Outre la poussière qui y dessinait des spirales duveteuses, il s'y trouvait une multitude de petites tâches brunes, défunts moucherons n'ayant pas aperçu la barrière de verre avant de s'y écraser. Triste spectacle, piètre constellation sur un ciel pâle. Il détestait les insectes. La fenêtre, ouverture funeste, souillée par de longues traînées blanchâtres séchant au soleil, venait d'être la victime d'un simple pigeon. Il n'aimait pas les oiseaux, recouverts de plumes outrageusement colorées afin de masquer leur sottise, tout comme il n'aimait pas les animaux, sauf quand ils lui servaient de cobaye, pour ses expériences. Non, il n'aimait pas les animaux, hormis Barberousse, le chien de la propriétaire. Il n'aimait pas les animaux, même s'il désirait les protéger de la bêtise humaine. Après tout il devait beaucoup à la Nature; et elle, au moins, elle fonctionnait de manière purement scientifique. Elle, elle réalisait des miracles, des vrais. Des choses incroyables qu'il adorait étudier. Des faits merveilleux qu'il s'amusait à contempler. La Nature demeurait magnifique. Malgré tout, il n'aimait pas les animaux.

Les employés chargés du ménage avaient encore oublié de frotter la vitre. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Sa vitre. Évidemment la sienne et celle de personne d'autre. Ce n'était pas la fatalité : il ne croyait pas à la fatalité. En aucun cas ça ne pouvait être le fruit du hasard. Cela se révélait être un acte volontaire. Cet acte le punissait certainement de son attitude insolente et de son comportement exécrable. Il ne le niait pas, puisque ces accusations étaient tout à fait véridiques. Le méritait-il ? Bien sûr. Un avocat lui-même n'aurait pu le défendre. Impossible de peindre un portrait élogieux de lui-même. De toute façon il l'avouait. L'être le plus insupportable du monde c'était bien lui. On lui répétait si souvent qu'il y croyait, à présent. Sa vitre n'était donc jamais propre. Au contraire, de nouvelles empreintes digitales s'étendaient de haut en bas. Il renifla dédaigneusement- cela se révélait être une fâcheuse habitude. Il n'appréciait pas les femmes de ménage- s'il appréciait les femmes, du moins, et ce n'était pas le cas.

Derrière les rideaux gras, dévorés par les mites, on devinait les formes des nuages qui décoraient le ciel. Cette ouverture donnait sur le jardin, bien mieux entretenu que sa chambre. Peut-être parce que les femmes de ménage y passaient le plus clair de leur temps, préférant les doux rayons du soleil à la poussière de leur dur labeur. Chaque carré de verdure était entouré de haies émeraude, s'élevant vers les astres comme les flammes d'un feu de camp- la folie des grandeurs touchait tout le monde, les végétaux inclus, apparemment. S'ils imitaient les Hommes, la Terre fonçait droit dans le mur. Les arbres fruitiers pourtant ne semblaient pas faire de même. Ils encadraient sagement les allées parfaitement parallèles du verger, faisant preuve d'obéissance. Finalement, il préférait encore les haies rebelles.

Le jardinier taillait le gazon, habillé d'une chemise brune trop serrée pour sa bedaine. Ses traits sévères baignant dans un flot de sueur malodorante, il soupirait, le dos courbé par le travail. Il méprisait les jardiniers, au même titre que les autres hommes, fussent-ils un tant soit peu plus malins.

En fait il haïssait les êtres humains. Leurs cerveaux dépourvus d'intelligence l'exaspéraient. Leur société basée sur une montagne de principes subjectifs s'effritait toujours plus. Comment la paix, si fragile, pouvait-elle prospérer, alors que la guerre se perpétuait dans le temps ? Incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez, ils ne savaient que se haïr. Et il était conscient qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer le processus, mais il refusait de les aider. Les regarder s'entre-tuer sans réfléchir, ça l'amusait presque. Quelques vies de plus ou de moins, ça ne changeait rien, et seuls les hypocrites clamaient l'inverse.

Il ne comprenait rien de ces êtres qui écoutaient leur cœur plutôt que leur raison, et de leurs relations, qui semblaient toutes plus illogiques les unes que les autres. La notion d'attirance physique, si confuse, qui reposait sur des critères si aléatoires, changeant selon l'expérience de la personne et son époque, sonnait tout aussi stupide que celle de la beauté. Il ne la ressentait pas plus que l'attraction sexuelle. En outre, il trouvait l'espèce humaine particulièrement repoussante. Rien ne lui plaisait dans ces globes oculaires remplis de substance gelatineuse, ou dans ces quelques poils clairs poussant sur leurs mains ridicules. Leur chevelure parsemée de gras ne lui provoquait aucun désir.

 _La cloche sonna._

-Monsieur Holmes !

Il sursauta lorsqu'on frappa brutalement à la porte.

-C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Hélas, elle demeurait verrouillée; il la gardait éternellement fermée, même si le règlement le lui interdisait.

-SHERLOCK, SORS DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais Sherlock ne descendrait pas. Sans répondre, il reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, droit comme un I. Un soupir résonna dans son dos, avant les bruits des pas qui s'évanouirent en quelques secondes.

Il ne descendrait pas, il n'avait pas faim.

Sherlock détestait tous les autres êtres humains.

Il ne descendrait pas, il ne voulait pas les voir.

Il n'appréciait même pas sa famille. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné; en brûlant dans cet incendie qui avait englouti son manoir à l'intérieur de son énorme gosier ardent.

Il ne descendrait pas, il désirait être seul.

Son père et sa mère n'avaient même pas pensé à lui, laissant le jeune aristocrate démuni, à croupir dans un orphelinat sans raffinement.

Il ne descendrait pas, ce matin.

Cela faisait déjà six longues années qu'il pourrissait dans ce donjon, s'amusant à faire déguerpir toute potentielle nouvelle famille. A douze ans, il ne désirait plus que des bras chaleureux l'accueillent. Il ne rêvait pas d'appeler un imbécile aux joues bouffies 'Papa'. Il espérait seulement être tranquille. Alors ce n'était pas très compliqué d'éviter de se faire apprécier. Il lui suffisait d'être lui-même pour les dégoûter.

 _La cloche sonna._

Midi pile. Il ne déjeunera pas.

Sherlock savait. On le trouvait dégoûtant. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne les montrait pas qu'il ne possédait pas de sentiments. Son corps n'était pas une solide armure vidée d'émotions. La carapace résistante qu'il portait chaque jour ne l'en protégeait pas. Son ouïe développée lui permettait d'entendre ce qu'on disait de lui. Ses camarades l'insultaient de monstre. Aucun de ses professeurs ne l'appréciait. Ils le trouvaient insupportable, à se montrer supérieur. Il ne pouvait ignorer les méchancetés murmurées sur son passage. Même les bébés semblaient résignés à la simple idée d'entendre sa voix.

Ses mains se contractèrent sur sa pomme à cette pensée. Ça faisait mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela pouvait être si douloureux. Pourtant son cœur remontait dans sa gorge, emportant avec lui des larmes salées sur son visage amer. Une boule de plomb alourdissait sa poitrine et lui compressait les poumons, l'empêchant de respirer. Comment de simples hommes réussissaient-ils à le mettre dans un tel état ? II refusait d'être si sensible. Il déglutit, fermant ses paupières fines.

 _La cloche sonna._

L'heure du thé. Il n'en boirait pas.

Cependant il se traîna jusqu'à son minuscule miroir. Le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre cassée le révulsait presque. Même si sa taille, plutôt grande, demeurait la même depuis plusieurs mois, il notait une différence au niveau de son poids. Sautant la majorité des repas, ses côtes ressortaient plus encore qu'hier. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil, il ne lui restait plus que la peau sur les os. Son visage devenait de plus en plus affecté par cette malnutrition qu'il s'imposait. En effet, ses pommettes marquaient ses joues creuses de chaque côté de sa tête. Les deux cernes s'étalant sous chaque œil d'un bleu-gris perçant, ainsi que ses boucles noires, mettaient en valeur la pâleur de son teint; accentuant son air maladif. Pas étonnant que tout le monde soit effrayé par un tel squelette. La seule envie qui l'envahissait à ce moment consistait à s'arracher cette peau trop claire à l'aide de ses longs doigts de lune. Il aimerait que le miroir l'aspire, le dévore, le fasse disparaître. C'était la solution pour être libre. Et tout le monde se porterait mieux ainsi.

La nausée qui le menaçait à observer son image devenant gênante, il abattit son poing sur le mur d'un geste rageur, avant de retourner violemment la glace.

Il se dégoûtait et plus que tout, les autres l'écœuraient. Sherlock Holmes détestait tout le monde.

 _La cloche sonna._

Et qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce tintamarre qui rythmait son ennui et sa misère, lui annonçant qu'il était vingt-heures et qu'il allait rater le dîner.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait cette dame à la panse rebondie qui forçait la serrure- et mince il allait devoir la réparer- et l'obligeait à se nourrir, en soupirant qu'elle l'aurait bien laissé crever si ça ne tenait qu'à elle. Et le brun la laissa dire, puisqu'elle le pensait. Et il avala sa cuillerée de soupe verdâtre sans sourciller, parce qu'elle avait raison. Il mangea à s'en donner envie de vomir, écoutant la femme se plaindre d'avoir été désignée pour cette tâche ingrate, alors que c'était la corvée de Madeleine.

Il ne se battait pas. Toute l'arrogance qu'il détenait avant d'arriver à l'orphelinat très vite consommée par ces années obscures, ne lui servant plus qu'à répondre à ses professeurs ou ses camarades. Il n'avait de l'aristocrate que la posture, le langage, et les chemises prune qui pendaient à sa chaise.

La grosse mamie râlait à présent à propos de l'état de sa chambre. Tous ses livres jetés au sol prenaient la poussière, déjà lus depuis une éternité, et ses rares habits semblaient se tordre de douleur sur chaque meuble. Mais tout ce bazar lui importait peu, puisqu'il l'appréciait presque.

 _La cloche sonna._

Cela signifiait que les orphelins devaient se mettre au lit.

Sherlock souffla sur sa bougie, plongeant sa piaule dans l'obscurité oppressante de cette nuit d'hiver. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'aucun bombardement n'avait troublé le calme du soir. Il espérait secrètement que ce phénomène se reproduise ce soir, emportant avec lui toutes les personnes de ce lieu, effacer tous les souvenirs de la vie de Sherlock Holmes. Bien sûr, le brun songeait régulièrement à en finir une fois pour toutes; les solutions ne manquaient pas. Les bouts de verre provenant du miroir parviendraient à couper ses veines assez profondément pour qu'il se vide de son sang sur les draps miteux. La corde des rideaux suffirait pour l'aider à se pendre. Il pouvait utiliser les médicaments de l'infirmerie afin de s'empoisonner. Le revolver de la propriétaire, parfaitement bien caché dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, constituait la meilleure arme mortelle pour le faire: une seule pression sur la gâchette, et les enfers s'ouvraient sous ses pieds. Malgré ces nombreuses façons de mettre fin à ses jours, une force mystérieuse bloquait toujours la volonté de Sherlock.

Il s'allongea sur son matelas informe, plaçant ses deux mains sous son menton, dans une position de prière. Cette manière de réfléchir s'agissait de la meilleure façon de le faire d'après lui; cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la religion, pure invention des hommes pour se rassurer, mal à l'aise avec leur ignorance sans nom et leur existence insignifiante. Un prétexte nouveau pour se taper les uns sur les autres ou pour manipuler les masses. Son esprit logique l'empêchait de croire à ces sottises, bien heureusement. Si une entité divine existait bel et bien, elle ne devait pas l'apprécier de toute façon. Et tant mieux, il préférait les plumes noires des démons aux auréoles ridicules des anges.

Il n'y avait rien après la mort, et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il perdait le courage de se tuer.

Et puis ne serait-ce pas un signe de faiblesse, ou une marque de lâcheté ? Il ne voulait pas ressembler à ces pathétiques humains...

Alors il ne faisait rien. Il se supporterait toute sa vie.

 _La cloche sonna._

N'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il se trouva bien de l'entendre lui vriller la tête.

Cette fois-ci, personne ne toqua à sa porte pour le prévenir de l'heure. Peut-être avaient-ils décidé d'arrêter de le maintenir en vie ?

Il hésitait à s'en sentir soulagé. La tranquillité allait peut-être enfin le saluer. Il allait pouvoir jouer du violon toute la journée, sans qu'on ne vienne l'interrompre. Il serait certainement plus heureux ainsi, isolé des critiques et du reste du monde.

Mais... si on l'enfermait dans cette prison toute sa vie ? On allait sans aucun doute le laisser pour mort à l'intérieur de ces quatre murs souillés de tâches. Il rendrait l'âme, assoiffé. On l'oublierait, à coup sûr ! Son visage et son nom s'effaceraient de la mémoire de tout le personnel. Plus personne ne le haïrait si on ne le remarquait plus. On ne se moquerait jamais plus de lui si personne n'était là pour lui parler et lui rappeler à quel point il était énervant. Son cœur se serra dans sa cage thoracique. Il ne voulait pas mourir !

 _La cloche sonna._

Le temps suivait son cours, les heures, les jours, les semaines s'échappant, volant sans qu'on ne puisse les contrôler. Les grains du sablier de la vie coulaient inéluctablement, telle une cascade mortelle. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous pour le jeune Holmes. Devant sa fenêtre, il observait le temps se réchauffer et les cieux s'éclaircir, l'œil impassible. Il continuait de s'affamer, ignorant les appels de son ventre et des adultes, comme il l'avait toujours fait- la digestion n'aidait pas la réflexion. Ni Madeleine ni la vieille femme n'étaient revenues forcer le passage d'une cuillère dans sa bouche. Alors quelques fois, il descendait dans la salle à manger, s'exilait dans un coin de la pièce sous les regards moqueurs ou effrayés de ses camarades, et avalait difficilement un repas au goût insipide, la gorge nouée. Quand il retrouvait sa chambre, des larmes menaçaient de dévaler ses joues opalines. Il réprimait le liquide lacrymal en prenant une grande inspiration, et en noyant ses pleurs au fond de sa poitrine vide.

 _La cloche sonna._

De temps en temps, il y avait eu de nouvelles explosions pas très loin d'ici. Ce fut la panique générale à chaque fois. Des éléphants à froufrous piétinaient le sol des couloirs tandis que les petites souris qu'on nommait plus communément orphelins hurlaient de leur voix stridente. Pendant que tout le monde se cachait, mains sur les oreilles, il restait stoïque devant sa fenêtre, regardant au loin une ville succomber à la langue de feu des explosions. Les flammes léchaient goulûment les maisons de bois, reprenant sauvagement ses droits sur les hommes et la nature. Il les observait danser à l'horizon, se demandant si ses parents avaient souffert dans ces fourneaux qu'était l'impitoyable brasier. Le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux de glace le fascinait autant qu'il le terrorisait.

Puis, les jours passèrent encore, et on oubliait. Quelques vies de plus ou de moins, ça ne changeait rien.

 _La cloche sonna._

Le temps ne s'arrêtait pas, et Sherlock Holmes se sentait de plus en plus seul.

En vérité, cela ne s'agissait pas que d'une impression. Plus personne ne se préoccupait de son sort. Les regards condescendants qu'on lui lançait brisaient son cœur, et les insultes qui fusaient dans son dos ressemblaient à des coups de poignard. Les pieds qui avaient massacré son torse et son dos à plusieurs reprises lui semblaient si doux à côté qu'il hésitait à les supplier de recommencer, pourvus qu'ils arrêtent de prononcer ce mot déchirant. Monstre.

 _La cloche sonna._

Il s'ennuyait, enfermé dans sa chambre, sans aucune visite. Un jour, la propriétaire l'avait aperçu avec son chien et lui avait crié dessus, indignée, dégoûtée que les poils de Barberousse puissent être caressés par ses doigts effilés. Il espérait seulement qu'une autre distraction que l'animal lui tombe entre les mains. Alors il s'était mis à écouter les discussions des uns et des autres, sortant de son antre.

 _La cloche sonna._

C'est ainsi qu'il comprit que Sally n'appréciait pas le thé à la menthe, et que l'orphelinat manquait de places. Puis, il s'était contenté de regarder, apprenant à déduire de ses observations. Le jardinier et Madeleine s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de cette dernière ? Il le savait. Jack avait caché de la nourriture dans son bureau ? Il le voyait.

Cependant, rien n'était intéressant à remarquer ici, et cette capacité hors du commun ne faisait que lui attirer de nouveaux problèmes et de nouvelles insultes. Encore plus à l'écart, il agaçait tout le monde sans comprendre réellement pourquoi.

 _La cloche sonna._

Et puis un beau soir d'été, il y avait eu cette rumeur.

Un nouvel orphelin venait d'arriver, et d'après certains il n'allait vraiment pas avoir de chance.

Si Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses camarades racontaient cela, le concerné, lui, était apparemment au courant du motif de son infortune. Ne l'ayant pas aperçu il ne put pas le déduire.

Frustré, le brun remonta dans sa chambre et asséna un brutal coup de pied dans le battant.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappé cette fois ?! Il manquait toujours quelque chose ! Comme par hasard, quand les histoires commençaient à piquer son intérêt, il n'arrivait pas à les deviner !

-D-désolé...

Sherlock sursauta au son de la petite voix. Il se retourna, se composant un regard noir afin de décourager l'intrus à continuer. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte-comment avait-il pu oublier de la fermer ?!

-Je...Je suis John...

Le brun haussa un sourcil, étudiant sans retenu son vis-à-vis. Le garçon, de petite taille, devait être plus âgé que lui, même s'il lui arrivait à l'épaule. Treize ans ? Non, quatorze. Malgré ce petit retard de croissance, il se rattrapait au niveau de sa musculature.

Ses larges épaules, trahissant ses nombreuses activités demandeuses de force, se prolongeaient par des bras très fins et des mains blessées par le travail acharné. L'adolescent, provenant d'une famille peu aisée, se révélait être un habitué des jeux et des besognes extérieures et exténuantes. Son pull, rapiécé, et taché de graisse et de boue, cachait un torse qu'il devinait osseux; l'enfant ayant connu la famine. Certainement fils de paysans, au renflement impoli qu'il émit bruyamment. Il possédait cependant de magnifiques cheveux dorés qui intriguèrent Sherlock, tant leur éclat de soleil l'aveuglait. Blonds comme les blés, réunis en courts épis, ils avaient l'air doux, bien que salis par un voyage tout récent...Mais bien sûr... Au vu de ses yeux bleus profonds rougis par les pleurs, ce John était le nouveau-venu à l'orphelinat. S'il se tenait ici à cet instant, c'était parce que la seule chambre libre pour l'accueillir se trouvait être la sienne, d'où la malchance que lui prêtaient les autres. Il allait partager sa chambre avec Sherlock, et tout le monde l'avait prévenu que ce monstre allait lui faire vivre un enfer. Il était déjà au courant que le brun se comportait comme un être doté d'une intelligence supérieure. Il savait qu'il déduisait tout au premier coup d'œil. On le lui avait raconté...

-J...j-je...

C'est alors que le jeune Holmes le remarqua. Malgré ces nombreuses mises en garde, le petit John n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air dégoûté ou effrayé. Cependant, il balbutiait, ses joues rouges l'étouffant de chaleur.

-Je suis ton colocataire...

Une étincelle d'émerveillement brillait dans l'océan de ses iris, et il se sentait embarrassé d'admirer Sherlock pour les histoires qu'on lui avait contées. Pour la première fois, le plus jeune comprit ce que cela faisait de se sentir apprécier, et il ne put empêcher un léger rougissement d'envahir ses pommettes. Il se permit alors d'esquisser un petit sourire au jeune garçon, ce qui se répercuta instantanément sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Il s'agissait d'un sourire si sincère qu'il découvrit une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Le cœur du brun s'emballa dangereusement dans sa poitrine, un sentiment de bonheur encore inconnu se répandant dans son corps. John était un autre être humain, qui semblait tout à fait ordinaire. Mais il ne l'était pas le moins du monde, car Sherlock Holmes le trouvait beau et l'aimait déjà, au premier regard, lui qui haïssait tout le monde. L'arrivée du plus petit promettait un nouvel avenir au plus grand.

Sherlock détestait les humains; il n'en aimait qu'un.

Sherlock n'avait aucun ami; il ne désirait en posséder qu'un.

John.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche et, pour la première fois depuis une décennie à présent, il parvint à parler.

-Entre John, tu es le bienvenu.

 _Tiens, la cloche était tombée en panne._

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de la première partie ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié :3 Prêt pour la deuxième partie, point de vu de John ? Alors rendez-vous la semaine prochaine normalement !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est ce qui me pousse à écrire ! Et c'est gratuit :p**

 **Merci beaucoup !**


	2. Au Rythme des Sabots

**HELLOW HELLOW !**

 **Comme promis hier dans mon nouvel OS "Tu sais Rosie", je poste la suite de cette fanfic ! (j'ai bien cru pourtant que je n'allais pas y arriver, car l'écriture de cet OS m'a particulièrement chamboulée...) Cette fois-ci, je vous présente le point de vu de John, différent bien sûr, son histoire, son arrivée... en espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier chapitre !**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de jolies reviews, vous êtes des anges, Lucas, MetaRathtepes, Pitis Cookies, et le Guest ! Franchement merci beaucoup, ça m'aide à continuer !**

 **Guest: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est tellement gentil et plaisant de savoir qu'on apprécie mon idée et mes efforts de rythme, d'autant plus si tu ne laisses pas souvent de reviews ** Merci encore, et c'est avec joie que je poste la suite ! En espérant que tu aimeras autant=3**

 **Lucas: Toi je te remercie pour ton suivi constant et je t'aime bien sûr mais ça tu le sais déjà ! Bonne chance avec cette suite =3**

 **MetaRathtepes: Salut toi, et ouais je te réponds ici xD Merci pour ta review, tu es celui qui a le plus écrit finalement tu vois ! Et merci pour tes remarques pertinentes en tout cas ! Voici la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

 **Disclaimer: je ne possède rien.**

 _ **Merci à Lucas, car sans lui, l'écriture ne serait sans doute pas la même.**_

* * *

 _Pour mon amie; Valkyrie du Nord,_

 _et un grand merci à elle, qui m'a toujours encouragée, qui me pousse à écrire, et dont j'adore les fanfics._

 _Un grand merci à elle pour tous ces beaux moments passés en MP,_

 _et pour ce petit privilège auquel elle m'a fait goûter en m'envoyant une petite partie de son histoire._

 _Je t'adore, et merci encore._

 _Ce chapitre est pour toi !_

* * *

 _ **Deuxième Partie-...Au Rythme des Sabots.**_

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

La fenêtre de la calèche était crasseuse. Les doigts des enfants précédents y avaient déposé des marques, traçant de nombreux dessins informes. Des volutes de poussière venaient chatouiller son nez lorsqu'il y collait la tête, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un paysage plus guilleret que celui des plaines piétinées par les bombes.

Ses cheveux blonds s'amusaient à s'accrocher aux rideaux de velours, épais voiles rapiécés qui s'ouvraient sur les forêts en cendres. L'électricité statique ainsi crée lui piquait la peau, déjà rougie par le grattement incessant de ses ongles.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

Une vague odeur de moisi retroussa son nez, envahissant sa tête qui se mit à tourner violemment. Ce nauséabond parfum provenait vraisemblablement du bois de la structure, embaumant tout objet sur son passage. Il allait sentir le pourri ses vêtements, ses affaires, sa peau sentiraient le pourri ! Cette senteur allait le suivre partout.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

Malgré le haut le cœur qui lui saisissait les entrailles, il ne trouvait pas ce fait si terrible que ça. Après tout, habitué aux maisons poisseuses, aux assiettes vides souillées de gras, aux durs labeurs, aux champs et à l'eau croupie, cette calèche respirait le luxe comparée à sa petite vie de paysan. Même la banquette déchirée accueillait mieux son fessier que les chaises pleines d'échardes qui hantaient ses souvenirs d'enfance.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

-Tout va bien se passer Monsieur Watson, nous arrivons bientôt.

Le jeune adolescent tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui lui souriait, et il esquissa un petit sourire en retour.

Elle essuyait ses longs doigts blancs sur le tablier écru qui lui serrait la taille, avant de croiser ses bras sur son corsage noir. Ce geste eut pour effet d'accentuer la forme de sa poitrine généreuse, entourée d'une rangée de dentelles. Ses yeux, deux soleils collés sur un ciel pâle, brillaient de bienveillance, assortis à la longue cascade d'or qui coulait le long de son échine. Sa présence chaleureuse lui redonnait du baume au cœur.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

-Appelle-moi John, s'il-te-plaît.

Ses manières un peu gauches provoquèrent l'amusement de son interlocutrice, qui se pencha vers lui en pouffant. Il pouvait presque renifler les effluves printaniers de son parfum.

-D'accord, John. Moi c'est Laure Hudson.

Il espérait que tout le monde ressemblerait à la blonde dame là où il irait. Il tritura ses mains d'angoisse, ne sachant pas s'il devait être pressé d'arriver ou pas.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

-Hé dis, le ptiot, on vouvoie les adultes !

C'était l'autre qui venait de dire ça. Elle portait le même tablier et une robe identique, mais elle flottait dedans tant elle était maigre. Ses mains squelettiques tapaient contre ses genoux osseux au rythme des sabots.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

Ses cheveux gris retenus en un chignon strict soulignaient ses traits sévères. Ses yeux délavés lui jetaient des éclairs, surplombant deux pommettes ridées. La peau de son cou, pendante, tremblotait au gré des secousses intempestives, telle une poule qui glousse. Elle ressemblait à une vieille pomme ridée, gâtée par le temps.

Et il ne l'aimait pas.

-Excusez-moi…

En général, John Watson appréciait tous les autres êtres humains –l'inverse n'étant pas toujours vrai, en revanche. D'un naturel altruiste, il faisait tout pour venir en aide à son prochain raison pour laquelle il rêvait de devenir médecin. Soigner des coupures, panser des plaies, préparer des pommades correspondait à un art qu'il admirait. Son travail éreintant et dangereux l'y obligeant, il avait appris les bienfaits des plantes, les gestes de secours, et connaissait mieux que beaucoup d'enfants l'anatomie humaine.

Cependant son milieu d'extraction ne lui permettait pas d'avoir accès aux informations qui l'intéressaient. L'éducation précaire qu'il recevait ne comprenait évidemment pas de médecine. Sa soif de savoir le poussait pourtant à chercher, à poser diverses questions à tout le monde, avide de réponses.

Contrairement aux jeunes qu'il côtoyait, il faisait preuve d'une grande maturité et d'une curiosité hors-norme. Il voulait atteindre le savoir. Sa bravoure à toute épreuve se révélerait être efficace pour apprendre, il s'en donnerait les moyens, mais il devait trouver quelqu'un pour tout lui inculquer.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

Malgré l'accumulation de ces preuves de bonté et de bonne volonté, John n'arrivait pas à apprécier tous ses congénères. Déjà, il détestait Anderson, qui avait osé lever la main sur la frêle Molly Hooper, la petite dernière de la boulangère. Ensuite, il n'aimait pas tous ceux qui fourraient leur nez dans les affaires des autres ou qui faisaient preuve de brutalité inutile. Enfin, la vieille mégère en face de lui représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus horripilant au monde. Méprisante, violente dans ses propos depuis le début du voyage, admiratrice des ragots en tous genres et stupide comme ses pieds. Il détestait ces humains-là, ceux qui se pensaient supérieurs et parlaient de choses qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

D'ailleurs, elle du sentir qu'elle le répugnait, car elle essaya maladroitement de se rattraper.

-Tu vas bien gamin ?

John grimaça, manquant de s'étouffer de surprise. La question se révélait particulièrement inadaptée à la situation délicate. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui arrivait, ne parvenant pas à affronter la réalité ! Il réalisait à peine qu'il ne verrait plus sa famille. Plus jamais. Sa mère ne le prendrait plus dans ses bras, on ne lui chuchotera plus « Je t'aime », on ne lui demandera plus « Comment ça s'est passé, aujourd'hui ? » dorénavant. Il ne ramènerait pas de bois pour le feu tous les soirs, et il n'y aura plus que le vent pour le bercer la nuit, remplaçant les tendres baisers sur la tempe.

Il était bien trop tôt pour confronter cet ennemi commun à l'espèce humaine appelé le passé.

-Mes parents sont morts…

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

-Ma sœur est morte…

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

-Ma famille est morte…

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

-Ils sont morts, je ne vais pas bien, répondit-il, articulant de façon exagérée pour entendre ses propres mots.

Ainsi détachés les uns des autres, il les comprenait mieux. Il sentit ses yeux s'embrumer inéluctablement.

A quatorze ans, au vu des derniers évènements, il s'était préparé à la mort, s'imaginant qu'elle viendrait directement de la guerre qui faisait rage. Ce fut vrai pour son père. Un beau jour, un homme à cheval leur avait annoncé le décès du soldat sans une once de compassion. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, pourtant le chagrin fut lourd dans le foyer des Watson. Après cette nouvelle, la vie devint encore plus pénible. John et sa sœur, Harriet, travaillant d'arrache-pied pour aider leur mère, mettaient de côté leur santé et leurs amis. Cela ne suffit pas. Madame Watson tomba gravement malade. Le peu de docteurs qui se retrouva à son chevet ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qu'elle couvait. On interdit à ses enfants de s'approcher de sa chambre, par mesure de sécurité, et principalement à son fils, qui semblait bien trop curieux et inquiet, désirant soigner sa chère mère.

Cette période de la vie de John fut la plus obscure de toutes. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir agir, il attendait toujours patiemment des nouvelles de la maladie, préparant chaque jour les repas peu copieux qu'ingurgitaient sa sœur et lui –quand il y en avait. La jeune fille succomba au manque de nourriture très rapidement, affaiblie depuis trop longtemps déjà. Sa mère sembla le comprendre, puisque son cœur arrêta de lutter dans la même journée, la suivant dans la mort. John en fut dévasté. En moins de quelques heures, il venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

En à peine un mois, tout son monde s'était écroulé.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

A présent il n'avait plus rien…démuni, désespéré, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

Sa mère avait émis un dernier souhait concernant le destin de ses enfants : les seuls parents éloignés chez qui ils auraient pu être accueillit habitant dans une ville régulièrement victime de bombardements, elle demanda à ce qu'ils soient pris en charge par l'orphelinat le plus proche.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

Elle savait pertinemment que leur vie serait moins précaire là-bas.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

Mais John n'avait plus rien.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

Même pas sa sœur…

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

Oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la calèche, il leva la tête vers la fenêtre, tombant nez à nez avec son reflet. Effrayé par la maigreur de son visage, il passa ses mains abîmées sur ses joues. Ses cheveux blonds ressemblaient fortement à la paille sur laquelle dormaient les porcs. Il les trouvait sans intérêt, secs, trop sales pour pouvoir être observés sans nausée. Il frotta son œil droit, et se rendit enfin compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il pleurait.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

Il essuya ses larmes du revers de la manche de son pull délavé. Hors de question de pleurer ainsi devant d'autres personnes.

Laure attrapa sa main en esquissant un léger sourire réconfortant. Il se contenta de la remercier du regard, son geste lui redonnant de la contenance.

-Désolée, s'excusa mollement la vieille dame.

Il l'ignora, se concentrant sur la route au-dehors, et le toucher de cette main étrangère qui le rassurait. Le chemin, sinueux, se prolongeait à l'infini, disparaissant dans un épais brouillard à l'horizon. Un destin funeste semblait l'attendre au bout de ce voyage.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans un orphelinat. Chaque levé de soleil lui rappellerait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais sa famille. Il craignait d'ailleurs que le personnel là-bas l'empêche de vivre ses rêves, d'apprendre la médecine, ou de se défouler à l'extérieur. En outre, quel couple serait assez fou pour désirer un enfant de quatorze ans ? Personne ne voulait adopter un adolescent. Lui-même ne souhaitait pas atterrir dans une deuxième famille, pour la perdre à nouveau.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

Il se cogna contre la vitre quand le véhicule rencontra un rocher, sautillant sur la route. Cela s'était déjà produit un nombre incalculable de fois depuis le début du voyage, John ne se révélant pas être un grand habitué des véhicules.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, se massant le crâne de ses doigts couleur de miel, Laure se mordait nerveusement les lèvres, étouffant son rire, ses yeux pétillants ancrés dans les siens. Sa joie étant contagieuse, il ne put retenir celui qui s'échappa de la barrière de sa bouche, et elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Cette action, certes déplacée, le soulagea, et il fut prêt à parier que la blonde deviendrait sa préférée de tout l'orphelinat. Elle avait l'air plutôt jeune, il dirait à peine dix-huit ans. Etait-elle orpheline, elle aussi ? Si oui, depuis combien de temps ?

La troisième personne présente dans la calèche interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

-Tu sais ptiot, y' a pas beaucoup de places dans not' refuge, qu'j'te dis ! Nous rest'pu qu'une chambre pour toi mon ptit gars, et va falloir la partager !

-C'est pas un problème, M'dame !

La vieille dame se mit à pouffer bruyamment, tournant son visage vers Laure, qui n'eut pas l'air de partager cet amusement.

-C'est'i pas drôle, Miss, qu'i pense-ti pas qu'c'est un problème ! Mais c'est qu'c'est pas avec n'importe qui qu'tu vas avoir une piaule, petiot ! Sherlock Holmes, mon p'tit gars ! C'est'i pas de chance ! Pire crapule d'cte trou ! Un sot, que j'te dis !

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

-Un p'tit sot qui s'croit meilleur que tout le monde ! Un petit sot avec de la crâne, et des p'tits airs supérieurs, t'ça parce que c'est un ancien riche, l'aut' ! Y mange rien, i va clamser, ahah ! Comme ils disent, un monstre ! Réfléchis trop l'gamin ! Toujours tout seul, hein, personne l'aime. Trop intelligent ! 'Nous prend de haut, nous insulte ! T'es pas au bout d'tes peines !

-Arrêtez donc Olga, faudrait pas lui faire peur ! s'exclama Laure, bien plus élégante. Y a bien pire que Monsieur Holmes c'est un véritable intellectuel, c'est tout. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est doué avec un violon, le bougre ! Y a de quoi être jaloux de tant de talents ! Mais d'là à le traiter de monstre, voyons, Madame ! Un petit insolent, oui, mais ptet qu'un jour, ce sera quelqu'un de bien.

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

-Un monstre que je te dis, Johnny !

Le ventre de John se contracta. Comment pouvait-on insulter un jeune garçon ainsi ? Etait-il si abominable ? Allait-il faire de sa vie un enfer ? Le doute commença à s'immiscer dans son crâne. Trop curieux pour ne pas en savoir plus, il demanda d'un air intrigué :

-Pourquoi est-il si intelligent ?

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

-Mon gars, s'tu savais ! Il est fou ! Ou alors c'est un sorcier mais il devine tout ce qu'on fait, ou tout ce qu'on est ! L'aut' jour, Madeleine et le jardinier ont fait leurs petites affaires ! Ben t'sais pas quoi ? Il l'a d'viné ! Parce que l'autre ingénue elle sentait comme Pierrot ! Elle avait aussi des rougeurs au niveau des coudes et des g'noux ! T'imagine ?! Et qu'il est agaçant avec tous ces trucs scientifiques, là, qu'on y comprend rien ! T'm'étonnes que tout le monde se moque de lui… Ce Sherlock Holmes…même son nom est bizarre !

 _Pataclop…tac…Pataclop…tac…_

Le petit blond se retint bien de crier le fond de ses pensées, espérant que ses yeux brillants ne le trahissaient pas. Cette capacité que détenait le jeune homme était tout bonnement incroyable ! Il ne comprenait pas qu'apparemment, il soit le seul à s'en rendre compte ! Si personne ne lui disait, il devait au moins s'en charger, ou lui en faire prendre conscience d'une manière ou d'une autre en lui montrant toute la fascination qu'il ressentait.

Soumis à une subite admiration, il dû faire preuve d'une volonté incroyable pour ne pas avoir l'air trop enthousiaste. Oh, et si ce Sherlock lui apprenait des choses en médecine ?

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

Olga avait arrêté de taper contre son genou décharné.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

Ce dernier échange avait mis fin à toute autre conversation.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

La fin du trajet se fit alors dans un calme presque angoissant, les sabots des chevaux foulant le sol pour seule berceuse.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

John se bouchait les oreilles en vain ce son allait le hanter toute sa vie, lui rappelant cette sombre soirée d'été.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

L'obligeant à se souvenir de la mort tragique de ses parents.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

Le forçant à se remémorer l'infortune d'Harriet.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

-John, nous sommes arrivés.

Il se redressa, attrapant ses affaires d'une main, et descendit de la calèche inspirant une grande bouffée d'air frais afin de se débarrasser de cette odeur de moisie et de renfermé qui émanait du bois.

Laure le mena jusqu'à sa mère, Madame Hudson, une cuisinière d'une quarantaine d'années qui n'hésita pas à le gaver. Il se vit contraint de refuser, sachant qu'il pouvait être mortel de manger de grandes quantités après des journées sans nourriture. Il devait s'y habituer.

Pendant ce temps, une marée d'enfants s'était agglutinée autour de lui, telles des poules autour d'un paquet de grain, le bombardant de questions. Gentil et avenant comme il était, il n'eut aucun mal à se faire apprécier, à coups de sourire tantôt joyeux, tantôt séducteurs, et de rires chaleureux. Mais tout ça, ce n'était que du jeu.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

On lui parla longuement de son colocataire, le prévenant de son attitude et de ses aptitudes. Il hochait la tête, n'ajoutant rien, enregistrant dans un coin de sa tête toutes les anecdotes qu'on lui racontait, et toutes les mises en gardes qu'on lui soufflait. Les autres étaient ennuyeux, une seule personne lui semblait digne d'intérêt.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

Plus on lui en parlait, plus il désirait le voir.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

Plus on le mettait en garde, plus il était enthousiaste à l'idée de le rencontrer.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

Le danger ? Il aimait s'y frotter. Cet autre gamin ne lui faisait pas peur. Cette rencontre l'excitait.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

Malgré cet empressement, qui se répandait dans ses membres à une vitesse impressionnante, ce bruit désagréable l'obsédait.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

Il n'abandonnait pas le lit de son crâne, trop occupé à y ronfler sans retenue.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

Pourtant il se débattait, essayant de l'anéantir coûte que coûte.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

-John ?

Il essuya avec empressement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues rouges.

-Oui, Laure ?

Seul, avec elle. C'était déjà réconfortant.

-Il est temps de monter dans ta chambre.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

-Quel numéro ?

-221, dortoir B.

 _Pataclop…Pataclop…_

Son cœur commença à s'emballer dans son thorax, une boule d'angoisse se fichant dans son bas ventre. Son sac en tissu dans la main, il monta les premiers escaliers, sous le regard bienveillant de la blonde, qui lui indiqua son chemin.

Il y était.

 _Pataclop…boum…Pataclop…_

Il fixa le numéro doré inscrit sur la porte vert.

 _Pataclop…boum…Pataclop…boum…_

Porte qui était d'ailleurs entrouverte. John y passa la tête, tremblant d'excitation et d'appréhension. Il l'aperçut, tourné vers sa fenêtre, et il semblait très grand, vêtu d'un veston noir sur une chemise blanche impeccable. Il faisait tâche lui, avec ses lambeaux de vêtements qui pendaient sur ses bras. La maigreur affolante de l'autre inquiéta le blond avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il n'était guère mieux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se surprit à penser qu'il devrait l'obliger à manger dans le futur ! Il en avait assez eu de sa sœur pour se permettre de regarder quelqu'un mourir de faim à nouveau. Il secoua la tête, fuyant ses réflexions morbides, afin de se concentrer sur le haut du crâne du plus grand, couvert de longues boucles brunes. Alors, c'était lui l'énergumène dont tout le monde parlait. Sherlock Holmes.

 _Pataclop…boum boum…Pataclop…boum…_

-D-désolé…

Dans un sursaut, le brun se retourna vers lui et posa son regard sur le sien. Le cœur de John lâcha tandis qu'il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'en avait cure de la froideur exprimée dans ses deux globes oculaires –il savait qu'il avait raison de le foudroyer du regard. Il se fichait littéralement de cette sensation de se faire tirer dessus par ces deux pupilles noires charbon. Tout ce qu'il y voyait, n'était que malice et pureté. Il y apercevait maints secrets bien gardés et défendus. C'étaient deux yeux, révélant une énorme maturité, d'une couleur à couper le souffle. Un bleu si clair qu'il en devenait aveuglant. Un vert turquoise qui ressemblait à un joyau.

 _Pataclop…boum boum…Pataclop…boum boum…_

-Je…je suis John…

Il déglutit, mal à l'aise, en voyant son vis-à-vis lever un sourcil et l'étudier de haut en bas. **Ca y il est train de déduire qui je suis !** Lui criait son cerveau. **Sherlock Holmes !**

-Je…j-je…

Cette fois-ci, il était pris comme un rat. Il se savait pertinemment en train de rougir et si son interlocuteur se révélait être aussi doué qu'on le disait, alors il le voyait très bien.

 _Pataclop…boum boum boum…Pataclop…boum boum boum…_

-Je suis ton colocataire.

Et, à sa plus grande surprise, Sherlock esquissa un merveilleux sourire, si éclatant qu'il inonda toute la pièce, malgré sa petite taille. John ne put empêcher les coins de ses lèvres de s'étirer à cette vision, heureux de ne pas avoir été rejeté.

 _Pataclop…boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum…_

Petit à petit, le bruit macabre qui marquait son changement de vie s'estompait, comme un souvenir lointain. Il avait devant lui quelqu'un qui l'attendait. Il signait en ce moment-même le contrat pour un avenir meilleur, il l'espérait. Sherlock Holmes était le type de personne qu'il soignerait sans hésiter, il en était persuadé. Même cela allait lui demander du temps, il panserait ses blessures à lui, avec l'aide du garçon en face de lui.

Un nouveau son incarnera le basculement de sa vie, maintenant.

Celui de sa rencontre avec un grand brun aux yeux clairs.

Celui de son cœur s'affolant à leurs sourires.

-Entre, John, tu es le bienvenu.

Boum boum. Boum boum. Boum boum.

 **Et bien voilà, c'est la fin de cette petite fanfiction en deux chapitres, mon petit bébé, qui j'espère, vous aura plu ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui posteront des reviews, ou qui l'ajouteront à leur favorite ou follow stories ! C'est un grand honneur pour moi. Il n'y a rien de plus plaisant que de lire vos commentaires, négatifs comme positifs =3 Ca nous construit, nous améliore, nous pousse à continuer ! En tout cas merci à vous, quelque part vous contribuez à cette histoire, vous aussi !**

 **Merci beaucoup !**

 **Bien sûr, cette histoire s'achève ici, mais si vous avez des idées d'OS relatifs à cette petite fanfic, je les lirais avec plaisir, qui sait ! Peut-être que vous aurez un petit OS dédicacé =')**

 **En tout cas, je me lance dès demain dans une longue fanfic Sherlock, en rapport avec le film du Studio Ghibli "Le Château Ambulant" !**

 **A très bientôt !**

 **TNN.**


End file.
